<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mimpi by Crven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917060">Mimpi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven'>Crven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Post-Resident Evil 6, Romance, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Spiritual, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mengapa kau selalu pergi? Padahal hati ini ingin agar kau singgahi, supaya saat kau kembali nanti, aku ada yang menemani.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mimpi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Resident Evil © Capcom</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Senja yang lalu aku menekur dalam rindu</p><p>Di sanalah aku melihat sosoknya</p><p>Atensiku terfiksasi sudah pada kategorisasi</p><p>Aku tak bisa lagi membawanya pergi menjauhi</p><p>Meskipun di dalam hati terlibat kontradiksi</p><p>.</p><p>Aku tetap melangkah, melebarkan jarak di antara kami</p><p>"Mengapa?" tanyanya, lemah</p><p>Aku tak ayalnya menjawab dengan tenang</p><p>Seakan memiliki turang yang siap menopang, dengan kelu aku membalas,</p><p>"Karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."</p><p>.</p><p>Pagi yang lalu aku menemukannya</p><p>Sejelasnya ia hanya bagaikan kupu-kupu</p><p>Bahwasanya aku ingin mendominasi dirinya,</p><p>...aku tak pernah bisa</p><p>Karena pertanyaan itu kerap berputar sendiri dalam rekap memori</p><p>"Mengapa?"</p><p>.</p><p>Malam yang lalu aku sudahi semua</p><p>Seluruh alufiru yang menjadi-jadi hanya tinggal kenangan</p><p>Barang sebentar aku mencoba mengedikkan sedikit tubuhku ini</p><p>Mencoba mencari eksistensi yang bisa membawaku ke ranah kehidupan</p><p>Kehidupan di mana 'dia', ada</p><p>.</p><p>Kuteruskan saja mimpiku ini</p><p>Aku tidak perlu mengejar dirinya lagi</p><p>Sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkannya, seutuhnya</p><p>Kami, tawanan waktu</p><p>Tak ada yang bisa memberi restriksi</p><p>Kini, aku paham dengan pertanyaannya yang penuh delusi</p><p>Seuntai paut pertanyaan, "Mengapa?"</p><p>.</p><p>Surat dengan motif kupu-kupu itu tergelatak manis di sisiku</p><p>Sampulnya sudah usang dan melebur</p><p>Terakhir aku membacanya, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi</p><p>Surat yang ia tuliskan untukku sebelum ia menjejak pergi</p><p>Jauh, jauh...</p><p>Dan sekarang,</p><p>Aku hanya ingin semuanya berlalu</p><p>Cepat</p><p>Akurat</p><p>Dan jika keinginanmu cukup kuat, maka Tuhan menjadikannya kenyataan</p><p>Aku bisa meneruskan mimpiku</p><p>.</p><p>"Hei," sapaku, menyeruak, dan ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, tanpa penyesalan</p><p>"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu?" sanggahnya</p><p>Ah...</p><p>"Indah. Cukup menarik. Aku bisa menyusulmu ke sini. Itu berkah bagiku."</p><p>Ia tersenyum, manis sekali</p><p>Aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh sebelum kuhampiri tubuhnya</p><p>"Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?"</p><p>"Hingga kita harus berpisah kembali."</p><p>Jawaban yang menyenangkan</p><p>"Maksudmu, hari akhir?"</p><p>Ia mengangguk</p><p>Dan, entah untuk berapa lama, ia kembali pergi dariku</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>